Tattoos
by soldierundersee
Summary: Gale and Madge travel to a tattoo parlor to get a permanent piece of home stuck on them. A touching memory turns into a hot night at Madge's.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

"You know we don't have to do this," Gale said to her. Madge was tapping her foot on the hard tiled floor and biting on her bottom lip. She was clearly nervous. They were in a tattoo parlor in District 13, and despite the fact that Gale had often reminded the blonde next to him that this was unnecessary she insisted on getting it done. "We can wait until you're sure."

"I'm sure," she asserted. Madge continued to tap her foot on the floor. "It's funny how my dad would've killed me if I got a tattoo when he was still alive and now I'm getting one in honor of him, don't you think?"

Gale snickered and reached over, grabbing her hand. "There's still time to back out," he reminded her.

Just then a voice called out, "Gale Hawthorne. Margaret Undersee."

The blonde tilted her head toward Gale who was smiling wickedly. He pulled her to stand and led her to the desk, waiting for the people to lead them to the back. "I'll go first," he reassured her. His goal was to show her that it wasn't going to hurt that bad, that she was perfectly capable of getting the needle pressed against her skin.

"I'll hold your hand," she countered.

Gale chuckled, lowering himself into the squeaky leather seat. Madge took the spot next to him and did as she said she would, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through. The tattoo artist was decked out in his own body art, black lines ran up and down his arms. He made idle small talk with them as he pressed the design Gale wanted onto his chest.

"You know tattoos are permanent," the man reminded the pair. Madge nodded as Gale rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get started then."

The needle wasn't as bad Gale thought it would be. He was sure that his mother would have a heart attack if she was to ever see the ink, but Gale didn't mind. The symbol on his chest was the emblem of District 12, a place he owed his life to. He lost his father there, grew up there, and now it was in ruins. A place that might not ever rebuild like District 13 had.

Every once in a while he would squeeze Madge's hand a bit tighter and the man would ask if he wanted a break, but Gale wanted to power through it.

About half an hour passed before Gale's tattoo was completely done, and before he could even get a good look at it the man was taping a patch over it. "You can take the bandage off in an hour," he told Gale. "Make sure to clean it like the instructions say." The artist then gave Gale a small pack that contained the necessary supplies to care for his tattoo, and then moved on to Madge. "You ready, Sweetheart?"

Madge glanced toward Gale and tipped her head forward slowly. She could do this.

She was getting the same tattoo Gale was, the District 12 emblem, on her right arm a little below her shoulder. She had contemplated getting it on her collarbone but knew it would hurt too badly, and that was a bit harder to cover up than the one on her arm. She lost her entire family when the District was bombed. Even though it had felt like a prison at the time she lived there, District 12 was her home and she'd give anything to have it back.

Madge lowered herself into the seat Gale was previously sitting in. He took the spot she had and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb gently over her skin.

The tattoo artist pressed the design where she wanted it and asked her again and again if she was ready. Unable to speak she merely tipped her head forward.

The needle was excruciating. Her mother had been addicted to morphling and was constantly shooting up, but Madge was sure this was a different type of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest not to cry. When the tears started to fall Gale simply reached up and wiped them away.

Gale's tattoo only took half an hour but hers was closer to a full one considering all the breaks they had to take. Finally the man was done, wiping away the last bit of blood and quickly taping it up like he had with Gale's. He relayed the same message, explaining how to care for and clean the tattoo, and then the couple was on their way.

"You can take your bandage off now," Madge told him. Gale cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his shirt. The top of the padding was sticking out of the collar, but that was the only thing that could even indicate that Gale just got a tattoo. "It's been an hour."

"I'll wait. We can take them off at the same time." The two stopped outside the parlor and entwined their hands. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"I cried like a baby," Madge muttered. She was sure that her face was still pink. "It hurt like a bitch."

Gale chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "True. But you still did it. Took a lot of bravery to ask for a break." Madge's shoulders lifted slightly at his comment, but his words instilled her with a bit of happiness. She was proud of herself as well. "Does your arm still hurt?"

"It's throbbing," Madge told him. "Your chest?"

"Only if I touch it." Madge smirked and reached up, tapping right where his heart is. "Aw, come on Undersee," Gale laughed again and pushed her arm away. "That was low."

The two walked away from the parlor hand in hand.

Ever since the bombing of District 12 things had been different between them. God knows they weren't friends before the world went to shit. They were thrust together in this new and unfamiliar place and had to work through their differences to get through it. Now, well…

They spent the rest of their afternoon strolling through the entertainment section of District 13. It was hardly used considering most of the citizens around there hated wasting anything, and that meant _anything_, but it was something for them to do.

Madge dragged Gale into a bookstore and they fingered through old books from before the rebellion. She found a few of her favorite poetry books and read some to him, and though Gale would never admit it he enjoyed it. The sound of her voice was soothing and soft, it reminded him that not everything in District 13 was absolute shit.

By the time they were done in the bookstore it was getting closer to dinner time, and the two quickly made their way back up to the livable floors. After debating if they should go to Gale's mother Hazelle and have dinner they decided against it and opted to go to Madge's place instead. She had her own room considering she didn't have parents anymore, and together they made a quick meal.

Only after the dishes were done did Gale suggest removing their bandages. "You do mine and I'll do yours," he said, and Madge agreed.

Gale's was first. After tugging his shirt from his body, Madge carefully peeled the tape from his skin. Gale winced, muttering something about ripping a bandage off rather than pulling it slowly. On that note she tore the white gauze from his body, causing Gale to grunt. Once it was all gone Gale looked down at his chest, finding a dark black tattoo staring back at him.

"Wow," Madge murmured. "It looks great." She reached up and let her fingers trace over it, marveling at the detail the artist put into it. "It's really raised," she said.

"It'll go down eventually," Gale responded. She was right, though, the emblem looked great. Very professional. He was proud. If his smile wasn't evident of that, he wasn't sure what was. "Your turn," he said.

Instead of just pushing up her sleeve like she certainly could have, Madge slunk out of her shirt as well. Gale swallowed thickly, his eyes lingering a bit longer than they should've on her breasts, before going over to her arm. He cleared his throat as he worked off her bandage, forcing his eyes to stay on the white gauze rather than the pale blue bra she was wearing.

Unlike him she preferred the bandage to be peeled off instead of torn. Finally when it was gone he through the tape in the trash alongside his, and turned back to study the work. It looked just as good as his, maybe even better because it was on her.

Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark ink making it stand out even more than his did. Just like she had he reached up, running his finger over her new addition.

"Raised," he told her with a smile. Madge smiled too, marveling at the masterpiece on her arm. "Makes you look tough, Undersee," Gale said. Madge rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head at him. "Like a real fighter."

"I am a real fighter," she scolded him. The blonde turned back to him and studied his tattoo. Suddenly her eyes were filling with tears, but she still kept on her smile. "You think…" she started slowly. "You think it'll ever get rebuilt?" she asked. "District 12?"

"Of course it will," Gale nodded. They weren't fighting this war for the hell of it, things were going to change. "Except it won't have any of the shit it did last time." At that Madge let out a watery laugh, nodding her head before resting her forehead against his chest. Gale wrapped his arms around her, his skin pressing against the small of her back. He wasn't about to question why she hadn't put her shirt back on yet. "Nothing to be upset about, Madge. Everything'll get done in due time."

All of a sudden Gale felt her mouth against his skin. She kissed the spot above his belly button, and then moved upwards to deliver another. Gale released his hold slightly to look down at her, and when he did Madge lurched on her toes to kiss his mouth. Gale grunted in shock but welcomed her lips, soft and sweet just like the girl they belonged to.

One of his hands tightened around her hip while the other traveled upwards, tangling in her messy golden hair. Madge wrapped her hands around his head, and pulled him down to her.

They had been together before but it was never this _sudden_. Madge was usually shy and hesitant, but she couldn't wait any longer this time. He was home to her.

She lowered one of her hands to his belt loops and tugged him backwards toward her bed, and then she reveled in the groan that traveled up his throat. He nipped on her lower lip before pulling it into his mouth, sucking at the sensitive spot he just created.

As if sensing her knees were giving out Gale lowered his hand from her hip down to her ass, lifting her into his grasp for the next few feet before they reached her mattress. No longer needing to hold her up his hands traveled gently down her arms. He was sure to be careful where her tattoo was, and in return received a smile against his mouth.

Gale broke the kiss and crawled onto the mattress with her, trailing hot kisses down her jaw and across to her ear. "So soft," he murmured softly. Madge mewed and ran her hands up his chest, avoiding his new ink before linking her hand behind his neck again.

Gale kissed across her collarbones and suckled on her skin leaving a mark where there hadn't been before. It wouldn't be as permanent as the tattoo but for the time being it marked her as his. Madge rolled her hips against him and he groaned again, she clearly noticed the stiffness in his jeans and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to make him call out.

Madge fiddled with his pant button as he continued devouring her neck. After a minute she groaned in frustration. "I can't get it," she whined. Gale chuckled before reaching down and popping it out of place on his own, and then she smiled as though she had done it herself.

Gale lowered himself down over her as he wiggled out of his jeans, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks leaving him clad in just his boxers. He had much better success in getting her pants off than she did with him. Madge arched as he tore the fabric from her body, throwing it on the ground with the rest of their discarded clothing. Gale's hands glided over her skin as he hovered over her, leaning down and pressing his mouth anywhere he could reach.

Madge sighed impatiently and fidgeted below him, causing Gale to laugh. "You okay there, Undersee?"

"Gale," she groaned. He liked to take his time. She didn't.

"Impatience is never a good thing," he told her. Gale kissed up her stomach and stopped just below her bra. Swiftly she unhooked the contraption behind her and Gale grinned, tearing it away with his teeth. Madge dropped her head backwards against the pillows as he kissed the valley between her breasts and thumbing over her sensitive nipples.

"Gale," Madge said with a sigh. He grinned at the sound of his name in her mouth, moving over and flicking his tongue over one of her nipples. She gasped in pleasure as Gale sucked at her breast. Her hands clawed at the blanket below her and she arched so he was able to take more of her into his mouth. "Oh," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

Though he loves every inch of her body Gale couldn't spend too much time at her tits. He pulled away with wet pop and kissed back down between her breasts, down her chest, down her stomach. Madge gasped again, whimpering his name quietly as he nudged her legs apart.

Her panties were already wet and Gale couldn't help but grin. Just as he used his mouth to remove her bra he did the same down here. His teeth scraped over the delicate skin by her hips as he latched onto the fabric, and then Gale eased it off of her skin.

When he returned to face her, Madge's legs were spread a bit more. Gale still had his boxers on and his dick was aching at the sight of her waiting for him. Almost as though she expected him to push into her already she let out a gasp of surprised when he kissed down there instead. His hot breath against her pussy caused her to open up even more. She moved her hips up toward him, an obvious invitation, before he lowered his mouth to her.

Gale slid his tongue across her clit a few times before plunging down, sucking against her and reveling in the way she cried out his name. He reached up and slipped a finger into her, watching goosebumps flesh across her arms as he did so. He reached behind her and griped her ass so he could pull her closer, and Madge jerked her hips forward. Gale fucked her with his tongue and hand until she was panting, her entire body quivering from the experience.

"I need you inside," Madge nearly pleaded. Her hips bucked again as his fingers curled inside her. "_Now_, Gale!"

He pulled his finger out from inside her and she sat up. Her blue eyes were half lidded and she yanked his boxers down, watching his cock spring upwards. Madge licked her lips at the sight and Gale had to restrain himself from throwing her back on the mattress and pounding into her at once.

Clearly having changed her mind Madge lunged forward, dipping down and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. Gale groaned as Madge sucked on the tip of his dick, bobbing forward every few seconds to get more of it into her mouth.

"Madge," Gale warned. He fell backwards so he was sitting on his knees on the mattress, but she continued sucking his cock. Madge reached forward and tickled his balls, causing Gale to tense. "If I come before I'm in you then you'll never hear the end of it," he told her. "And I'm really fucking close."

Immediately she pulled away, a mischievous smile lighting up her features. This time Gale actually did get rough, gripping her shoulders and tossing her back against the mattress. She clutched the sheets below her as he entered, and both sigh at the contact. Gale pumped into her slowly and listens to the uneven breathing coming from the woman below him.

"Faster," she pleaded. Gale leaned down over her a bit more and she clutched his shoulders, her short nails digging into his skin. "_Faster_!" Her hips bucked forward to meet his thrust and Gale groaned, dropping his mouth against hers. She bit his bottom lip as he thrust again, this time picking up the pace. "Gale," she begged. "_More_."

"Fuck," he breathed. She's so fucking tight he doesn't know how long he could last. His body was starting to ache from having to hold himself up but all he could focus on was the warmth around his dick.

He pounded into her harder. "_Gale_!" Another time. "_Shit_." Again. "I-I'm—"

Madge dissolved below him, crying out his name and arching into his grasp. As her walls clenched around him Gale could feel himself unraveling. One more thrust and he broke as well, releasing himself into her before nearly collapsing. Gale rolled to the side of her and caught the look on her face from her orgasm. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lips were parted. There was a light sheen of sweat coating her body.

Gale leaned over and nibbled the nape of her neck, grinning when she moaned again. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him, finding him glistening with sweat as well. His dark hair stuck to his forehead in the most adorable fashion, his eyes were lit up in amusement. She lurched forward and captured his mouth again, sighing when his hand slid over her hip to tug her toward him.

"We should probably shower," he murmured before nipping at her again. "I don't think that was very good for the tattoos."

Madge tangled her fingers in his hair and grinned. "No, but _very_ good for the soul."

"That's why I suggested the shower," Gale chuckled.

Madge's eyes sparkled as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to the mark on his chest before slipping out of bed and racing down the hall to the bathroom, Gale hot on her tail.

* * *

**AN: Make sure you check out my other stories as well!**


End file.
